Connie
Connie is a character in NightCry and implied to have been Rooney Simpson's childhood friend. Appearance Connie appears as a dirty blonde, blue-eyed little girl wearing a white sundress and a matching sunhat. She wears the hat down over her eyes to hide her death wound. Background When Rooney was a child, both her and Connie took a lakeside trip. At some point, Connie's hat fell into the water, prompting Rooney to try and get it back. However, Connie (who had always been mean to her) immediately tried to shove her off their boat (likely as a joke or prank). Connie ended up falling into the propeller, instantly dying. Many years later, as Rooney attends a cruise trip with her fellow college students, Connie's spirit somehow manifests on board the ''Oceanus'' (although it is possible that Connie follows Rooney wherever she goes and that Rooney has gotten used to Connie's spirit following her). Blaming Rooney for her death, Connie proceeds to exploit and revel in her former friend's psychological guilt, depression and suicidal tendencies. ''NightCry'' Scenario 1 When Monica Flores is about to meet up with Harry, she suddenly hears Connie laughing behind her. She then walks past her into the room where Harry is waiting. Scenario 3 Connie appears to Rooney on the Oceanus balcony, persuading her to jump and drown herself. Connie claims the sea is filled with delicious candy at the bottom, and that the ocean floor is soft and comfortable. However, Jerome Theuriau saves Rooney at the last second. She later appears when Rooney is about to be killed by Scissorwalker in Jerome's room. Connie laughs at Rooney's impending death, saying, "Good for you, Rooney. Your wish is gonna come true now. You can join a world of no worries." Jerome, again, saves Rooney at the last second. After that, she appears on the playpen's swing. Connie says that she's amazed Rooney is still alive and that killing people is a bad thing and Rooney deserves to be punished. Connie then reveals Rooney's parents would lock her in a closet at night. Connie claims that Rooney should play with her. Connie then disappears. Her last appearance (excluding two of the endings) is right after after Rooney is forced to euthanize Leonard Cosgrove in the infirmary room. Connie gleefully asks her how it felt to kill the man who had been like a father to her. However, this only prompts Rooney to finally stand up to Connie by revealing the truth behind her death all those years ago. Connie is stunned by this revelation at first, but then throws a tantrum, accusing her of lying. Rooney then departs, after declaring that she will go on her life, and that she doesn't expect Connie to forgive her. Alternate endings *'Purgatory:' If Rooney fails to supply Monica with the anti-biotics - and by extension, supply herself with them - she will die upon arriving at the infirmary. She is later shown walking down the corridors of the Oceanus, bloodied and emotionless, passing a number of dead bodies, including Monica. She stops in front of Connie, who says "Now we can play together forever..." as she raises her hat and reveals the wounds inflicted from her death. *'Pre-established harmony:' If Rooney fails to supply Angie Brown with John's wedding ring upon meeting with them, Vigo will blast her with sleeping gas when she approaches the Billiard Puzzle door before presumably killing her. From there, the scene plays out almost exactly like the Purgatory Ending, except with Scissorwalker appearing behind Rooney, without her mask, and readying her shears. Category:Characters Category:NightCry Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Deceased Category:Antagonists